His first adventure
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: A made up story that can never happen, it's Suikoden2. Kinnison's a prince, Luc's his counselor, Anallee's his sister... what's with it?
1. Prologue

This is just a fantasy, a made up story for Suikoden 2 that will never ever happened. Lord Adelio, the king, is just some made up character that I made since I do not know whom Annallee's and Kinnison's father is. None of the people here are related, I just wanted them to be.  
  
  
  
1 His first adventure  
  
By: AquaFlares  
  
Prince Kinnison smiled as a dove ate the breadcrumbs on his palm. Counselor Luc suddenly appeared from the doorway holding a book that Kinnison recognized. " My lord, you must not forget your studies. The king ordered me to give this to you." Luc said, handing over the book. Kinnison accepted it, knowing that it is useless trying to argue with him. " I must keep an eye on you, not that I wish to do it, it's just that Lord Adelio ordered it." Luc said, Kinnison just sighed and read the book, wishing that he could have a more simple life. Just then, Annallee appeared in the doorway, smiling when she saw Kinnison. " My dear brother, what are you doing here?" she asked, Kinnison had the look in his eyes that said ' Help me, Luc is making me study on such a wonderful day again '. Luc sighed. " Lord Kinnison has to study, your Highness. I suggest you do the same, after all, Lord Adelio won't be to happy seeing you walking around instead of reading books." Annallee giggled and walked away, Kinnison sighed, but quickly went back to reading when he felt Luc's eyes on him.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kinnison had finally finished the book. Luc may be younger than him by one year, but he is very strict, making Kinnison quite afraid of him.  
  
"Your Highness, it's suppertime." The maid said, Kinnison smiled and head towards the great hall, where they usually take their supper. Luc was not far behind him, still keeping a very sharp eye on him. " Kinnison, sit down." Ordered Adelio when he arrived, noticing it was quite early; Kinnison knew that there was something 'important' his father wants to say to him. "What is it, father?" Kinnison asked, Adelio just smiled.  
  
" Kinnison, today is the day you've been waiting for." He said proudly, thinking it was something horrible like his last surprises, Kinnison shifted nervously in his seat.  
  
" W-what is it, father?" he asked, feeling a lump in his throat. " Today, you will go on an adventure." He answered, Kinnison could not speak. " I know you've been waiting to leave this castle ever since you were born, you are so much like your mother.  
  
" I am sending you to Mt. Jinshu, where you will learn what an adventure feels like." He said, Kinnison smiled. " T-thank you, Father." He chirped, Adelio suddenly whispered something in Luc's ear. " My Lord, I must come with you to your adventure. " Luc said, Kinnison felt a bit disappointed but showed no sign of it. "Luc is very good in magic, he could destroy those monsters for you while you are traveling. Now if you will excuse me, may our dinner begin." King Adelio shouted, Kinnison began to eat heartily, thinking about his first adventure.  
  
  
  
Well, that's a start, hope you'll like the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of the fic, the other one was just a prologue… sorry if you noticed that all of my fics are unfinished… can't think of a continuation, but I'm making sure this one will be done as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: you know me  
  
  
  
Kinnison wiped the sweat from his forehead, smiling, he pulled out the bow (that he nearly lost, that's why he was all sweaty) from inside the 92nd trunk and placed it on his mattress. "I didn't think finding my ranger bow would take 2 hours… I guess I should remember where I place my stuff." He picked up his arrows from the 60th trunk and placed them in his case. (I dunno what you call those things you put arrows in… I don't even have a bow) Luc sighed as he watched Kinnison pack his things, regretting the fact that he followed Adelio's orders to join Kinnison go to an endless journey and to miss all his magic training with Leknaat.  
  
"Okay, I think that's all we need." Kinnison chirped, Luc went to his side and looked at the things he brought. " Tent, bow and arrow set, provisions to last us for 2 months, sleeping bags, medicines, antitoxins, matches, and some money. Here, you take this." Kinnison handed the medicines, tent, antitoxin and matches to Luc, and carried the rest. Suddenly, Annallee appeared in the doorway, wearing her best journey clothes and carrying a backpack. "Father said I can go with you to your journey towards Mt. Jinshu… this is going to be exciting." She said, Kinnison smiled. "The more the merrier."  
  
"Kinnison, promise me you'll take care of yourself, Luc and Annallee." Adelio said, entering Kinnison's room. " I will, Father." He said, Adelio smiled. "Good, I also asked a few of my friend's sons to join you." He stepped out of the doorway, showing four boys.  
  
" This..." Started Adelio, pointing to the tallest of the three boys. "…Is Pico. Pico here is a very good musician, not a very good fighter, but he'll be needed in some ways." Pico bowed down before them and kissed Lady Annallee's hand, making her blush. "He is also the lady charmer of this town." Kinnison wanted to laugh at Annallee's blushing expression, but held back instead.  
  
"This child here is Connell, he is a phonologist. He is like a musician except he likes to listen to natural music… you'll know what I mean." Connel smiled and bowed slightly, Kinnison started to wonder why he had such young companions, except for Pico.  
  
"Futch here is a former dragon knight, a very good one indeed. I'm sure he'll be great help for you." Futch stood in front of Kinnison and bowed. "My name is Futch, sir. Pleased to meet you." Futch said, gesturing a handshake. Kinnison smiled and took his hand, then looked at his father.  
  
"This here is Klaus, one of the best strategists in the land, not that you need one, but he may be of use just in case." Kinnison looked at Klaus and wondered why his eyes are closed, but refused to question it. "You guys can be off if you want, these four are ready to go." Adelio said, leaving all of them.  
  
Kinnison felt relieved that he had more companions, knowing that there are a lot of monsters in Jinshu. "Shall we go then?" Klaus said, gesturing the door.  
  
  
  
Not exactly longer, but it's chapter 1. 


	3. chapter 2

Gomen… but I think the characters are too OOC to begin with… I'll try fixing it up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Klaus noticed that Luc seemed to be glaring at him, feeling uncomfortable, he gestured to the door. " Shall we go then?" he asked, Futch looked at him weirdly, knowing that Klaus wasn't really the adventurous type, Kinnison was all to glad to go. " Sure! I can't wait to get there!" he chirped, Luc broke his gaze to Klaus (much to his relief) and carried his bundle. " Remember, my Lord, do not get into trouble… or King Adelio will not let you out of the kingdom again." He said flatly, Kinnison smiled. "You sure are a worry-wart, Luc… no wonder dad trusts you more than me." He said, walking out the door. Luc rolled his eyes and followed suit.  
  
No sooner did they leave the castle, they have arrived Mt. Jinshu. "Wow, it's bigger than I thought!" Annallee stared at the mountain in front of them, Pico smiled at her, and help her up the slope. "Pico, I'm not as helpless as you think I am, you know." She giggled, Pico blushed. "Will you lovebirds hurry up?" they heard a distant shout, looking up they saw that Kinnison and the others were way above them (like… 20 meters higher?) " If you guys don't hurry, we might as well leave you." Kinnison joked, Annallee flushed and started climbing. When they reached them (finally!), they saw that Kinnison was grinning at them while listening to Futch and Connel battle, Klaus was panting from trying to pry them apart, and Luc stared at them, not all too surprised. "Why are they fighting?" Pico asked, Luc sighed. " Connel said something about not liking dragon's music because it eerie, scary and saddening, ticking Futch's temper. Futch is saying that dragon's are very fun to be with and etc." Annallee sweatdropped, she didn't think Connel would ever despise any type of music.  
  
"Can you break 'em apart?" Pico asked, Klaus shook his head, still panting. " That's why we were waiting for you." Annallee smiled and started singing a melodious tune, halting both Futch and Connel as their spirits seemed to lighten. " Well, shall we be off?" Kinnison asked, Annallee stopped and went to her brother's side. "Of course." She said, Kinnison smiled and ruffled her hair a little.  
  
"How come…" Klaus started, but Luc cut him off. "Don't ask." He murmured, Klaus nodded and grabbed his things, following the others. Suddenly, a bear and some soldiers appeared out of nowhere and jumped them. "Grarrrr!!!" Kinnison sweatdropped "Who're you? Are you a bear in man's clothing, a man in bear's clothing or a bear who just had a gruesome haircut?" Connel asked, peeking from behind Kinnison. The 'bear' sweatdropped, and proceeded his 'attack'. "I'm Viktor, I'm not a bear, or a man in bears clothing… and definitely not a badly shaved bear. I've never seen you guys before so I presume you're spies?" Klaus sighed and went in front of him. " Sorry, but we are not spies. We are just traveling kids who want to see more of the world." He said, Viktor was not thoroughly convinced. "Viktor, are you having fun picking on those kids?" Futch looked at his right to see a man dressed in all blue. "No, Flik. I wouldn't do such a thing, I'm a nice guy." Viktor answered, Flik looked at the 'children' and lifted a brow. "From the looks of things I think you are."  
  
"Excuse me, sir… but by any chance do you know this bear?" Pico asked, Viktor sweatdropped. "I told you I'm not a bear." Viktor said, but everybody ignored him. "Is there by any chance you're Blue Lightning Flik?" Futch asked, Flik nodded. "Yep, why?" he asked, Klaus smiled. "You're a legend in our parts, you hold a *Lightning right?"he nodded, Annallee gasped. "They say you have saved a damsel once, I think her name was Nina." Flik sweatdropped. " You mean the girl who stole my bandana? Yep." Kinnison sighed, tugging at Luc's arm. " I don't think this is a good time to stay, don't you?" Luc nodded, Kinnison smiled and tapped Flik's shoulder. " May I ask, sir Flik, why Mr. Bea… er… Viktor jumped us?" Kinnison asked, Flik looked at him and then at Viktor. " Why did you jump them, Viktor?" Flik asked, Viktor snorted. " I'm not allowing punks on my property that easily, you know." Kinnison cocked his head. " Sir Luc, what's a punk?" he asked, everybody sweatdropped. " A punk is slang for an ignorant, unwanted child." He said, Viktor laughed. "That's what you guys are, unwanted." Futch heaved a loud sigh.  
  
" Come on, Prince Kinnison, we have to go." At the word prince, Flik and Viktor turned wide-eyed. " You're Prince Kinnison, the prince of Tontaka?" Flik asked, Kinnison nodded, they shifted nervously and glanced at Annallee. "So you're Princess Annallee." Viktor asked, Annallee smiled and nodded, in an instance all the soldiers bowed to them, Kinnison and Annallee looked at each other in inquiry. " We're sorry, my Lord. We should have known you were to journey here in Mt. Jinshu." Kinnison was utterly confused, not knowing what to say or do, Kinnison just stared at them. "You may proceed to do anything, sir!" all the soldiers said (with Flik and Viktor) and ran back to wherever they came from.  
  
"… What just happened?" Connel asked, Futch shrugged his shoulders. " We should get a move on, sir." Luc said, Kinnison smiled. " I guess so, just as long as no bears try attacking us again." They suddenly heard a faint shout. "I told you, I'm not a bear."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3, more to come! 


	4. Chapter 3

He he… chapter 4?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: AquaFlares  
  
  
  
Connel yawned, his eyes drifting off to sleep. "It's already night, dear brother. We must go to sleep soon, I don't think young Connel here is lively enough to move on." Annallee said, Kinnison smiled. "Okay, Annallee, just as long as no bear-like men come out again." Kinnison chirped, Futch snickered. Suddenly, Luc glared at his surroundings, drawing curious looks from the others. "What's wrong, Luc?" Klaus asked, as if answering his question, a lot of wolves started attacking them. " Get ready, guys." Kinnison said. Klaus, Pico, Annallee and Connel watched the others battle the hungry canines, forcing them away.  
  
They were already surrounded, ready to be devoured by the vicious monsters when a white wolf with a blue leather band around his front left leg suddenly appeared and attacked them. Connel screamed, Kinnison turned sharply to see the wolves trying to kill him; Futch was trying to ward them off of the bleeding Connel. "CONNEL!!!" Annallee shouted, trying to relieve the boy from the pain on his bleeding arm. Pico got one of the medical kits before the wolf bit him and Klaus starting wrapping a cloth around the boy's frail arm. The white wolf killed a few, but was quickly dying when a dozen started attacking him. "True rune of the wind! Gather the power of the Wind Sylphs! Become a blade that can slice the earth! Slay all my enemies!" Luc chanted, wind blades started to appear and slice the wolves, making them retreat.  
  
"You okay?" Futch asked, walking towards Connel. "Y-yeah, a bit." He answered weakly, smiling faintly due to the loss of blood. " Well, the bleeding has stopped, but we still have to get him to safety. Kinnison, on the other hand, was trying to help the wolf heal. He tied up all his wounds and gave him some medicine. " Thanks, kind wolf. We would have died already if it weren't for your bravery." The wolf smiled, or seemed to smile. Annallee went over to Luc, who was panting due to fatigue. "Thank you, Luc… you have saved us." Annallee said, Luc said nothing and stood up, only to fall down again. " Whoa there, Luc. You think after a spell that big you can still walk? You have got to be kidding." Pico said, Luc glared at him. Kinnison smiled when the wolf stood up an howled, Klaus, who was carrying Connel, fidgeted.  
  
"Don't worry, Klaus. He is our companion." Kinnison said, Klaus sighed in relief. "Isn't that right, Shiro?" Kinnison asked the wolf, Shiro showed a ghost of a nod to him. " You understand him?" Annallee asked, Kinnison pouted, making him look like a 5-year old boy whose favorite bike was stolen. " Of course I understand him, I don't hang around Badeaux for nothing." Kinnison whined, Annallee giggled. " Don't pout, you look like a five-year old that way." Annallee said, Kinnison stopped pouting.  
  
" Well, I don't think it's safe enough to sleep here, let's move on until we find someplace safer, okay?" Pico suggested, Connel started to fidget slightly, feeling his arm go numb. " Don't worry Connel, you'll be safe." Annallee soothed, Pico smiled and took Connel away from Klaus. " I'll take this one, you take Luc… 'kay?" he said, Klaus sighed when he saw Luc whining and getting very angry at Futch, who was carrying him on his back. " I told you I can walk on my own, now put me down!" he said through gritted teeth, Futch just shook his head. "You're more trouble than you're worth, aren't you?" Futch grinned, Luc just sighed. " Fine, do whatever you want then." Luc grumbled, finally allowing Futch to carry him. "Can you walk?" Kinnison asked Shiro, Shiro nodded and stood up. " Okay guys, let's move on then." He said, all the others followed suit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 this is… I know that it's short but I don't know how to make it longer… 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry if I haven't been continuing this fic, I was too engrossed in finishing my one-shots. ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: AquaFlares  
  
  
  
" Lord Kinnison, our provisions cannot last for more than two weeks, we must find a village as soon as possible to restock." Luc said, Kinnison just smiled back. " Oh come on, Luc… don't you think there's something to eat around here already?" he chirped, Luc cocked an eyebrow. " Are you suggesting we eat food which may be poisoned or contaminated?" he questioned, Kinnison nodded and headed to a stream.  
  
"We could also restock water from here, I mean, it's not like we're in the castle or anything." He said, pulling out his jug and filling it with water. "I can also fish, sir Kinnison." Futch offered, smiling at the childish Kinnison.  
  
"Cool! Now we can camp here… I've been considering that as an option." He grinned, Luc shook his head and sighed. "Very well, my Lord." He grumbled, giving into the temptation of relaxation. "Great, at least I can get this weight off my back." Pico said, gently putting the injured Connel down.  
  
"It will also be easier to heal him." Klaus said, Annallee smiled and went next to her brother, whose face seemed to have suddenly grown serious. " Did you hear that?' he whispered to her, Annallee gave him a confused look. "Hear… what?" she questioned, Kinnison suddenly jumped when an energy ball hit the spot he used to be on, grabbing Annallee with him.  
  
"Damn, I missed… but it won't happen again I assure you!" a boy, who surprisingly looks like Luc, appeared. Everybody gasped in horror. " Sasarai." Luc glared, Sasarai just gave them a cocky grin and started forward to attack Kinnison. Kinnison threw Annallee to Pico, he blasted energy rays towards Kinnison, who dodged them.  
  
"Woah! Hey, stop!!" he panicked, knowing that he won't hold out much longer. Luckily Futch jumped Sasarai and caught his arms, pulling them to his back. " What do you want?" Futch said as calmly as possible, Sasarai just laughed. " Ha! I can't believe I've been beaten by a scrawny little brat!" he spat, Futch felt his temper rise. "What did you say?!" he felt like pulling the man's arms off when Kinnison placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Futch. I don't think he meant any real harm." He chirped, Futch stared at him for a while and gave in, he half-smiled and got off Sasarai. Kinnison grasped Sasarai's arm before he could go any further, Sasarai glared daggers at him. " What do you want now, you idiot?" he spat, Kinnison merely chuckled. " I just wanted to know… why are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Hn, as if you need an answer for that. Your father ordered me to kill you!" he grinned, Kinnison blinked. "I knew it, Lord Adelio had been planning to kill you for years." Luc interrupted, glaring at Sasarai. " High Priest Sasarai, I didn't think you'd be as low as that to even try to kill the prince." He said coolly, Sasarai grinned.  
  
"I don't accept jobs for nothing, Luc." He purred, Luc narrowed his eyes and grabbed his collar. "Hey, be easy on him." Pico said, after recovering from shock. Kinnison nodded and tried to pry Luc off Sasarai. "Oh come on, guys. Be reasonable." Kinnison whined, Luc glared at Sasarai once more before letting go.  
  
"Well, since you caught me. I must live this shame under you." Sasarai said, smiling slightly as he stepped forward and bowed to Kinnison. "Great! We need a new mage anyways. Luc is more trouble than I thought." Futch joked, everybody laughed except Luc, who glared menacingly at Futch. Connell suddenly cried out, jolting Klaus. "What the…" Klaus gaped in horror as Connell thrashed about, screaming in pain.  
  
"Connell!" Kinnison turned wide-eyed, rushing towards the young boy. He stopped as he saw the reason for Connell's pain. A bluish bruise seemed to be growing on his arm. "Quickly, we must get a doctor… fast!" Klaus panicked, Pico picked Connell up and carried him on his back. Everybody rushed through the dirt path, a grinning shadow in the dark left unnoticed. 


End file.
